1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to luggage carrying devices used to transport cargo in cooperation with a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to car top carriers.
Car top carriers are well known types of devices that usually attach to the roof of an automobile. Many common types of car top carriers rely upon a clamp of some sort to attach the carrier to the gutter rail of an automobile. Certain newer types of sedan style vehicles do not have a gutter rail, and accordingly, it has become difficult to attach car top carriers to certain of these newer vehicles.
However, convertible and convertible sport utility types of vehicles such as the Jeep brand "Wrangler" model, older Jeep brand "CJ" models, Suzuki brand "Samurai" model, Geo brand "Tracker" model, Isuzu brand "Amigo" model, and other similar types of convertible, or "soft-top" vehicles as they are also generally referred to, are difficult to attach a car top luggage carrier to.
Prior devices for such types of vehicles tend to be limited either in their cargo carrying capacity, restrict the visibility by the driver to see other hazards or restrict other drivers from seeing the tail lights of the convertible or the convertible sport utility type of vehicle having a prior type of car top carrying device attached, or they are considered by some to be aesthetically lacking in appeal.
Furthermore, the range of usage of many prior types of car top carriers for soft-top vehicles is limited to a specific purpose such as to transport either small luggage items and suitcases, or alternatively larger items such as canoes, ladders, and the like.
In addition, prior types of cargo racks for pickup trucks also tend to be restrictive as to load carrying capacity and the types of items that can be supported thereon. Certain other prior types of cargo racks for pickup trucks have been found to be lacking in aesthetic appeal or to require drilling into the pickup box to secure the cargo rack thereto.
Another disadvantage common with some prior types of car top carrier devices is that they are large bulky devices that are difficult to attach to the vehicle or remove therefrom. The bulk associated with some prior car top carriers increases wind resistance which in turn increases fuel consumption.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a car top carrier that has an adequate cargo carrying capacity, is easy to install, is versatile in its utility, does not restrict visibility excessively, is adaptable for use with a wide variety of vehicles including sedans, pickup trucks and soft-top vehicles, does not needlessly increase fuel consumption, and is aesthetically appealing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Car top carriers and luggage racks are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,841 to Burkey, Dec. 27, 1949; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,040 to Hare, Jun. 23, 1953; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,524 to Carlson, Jan. 29, 1957; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,929 to Hedgepeth, Jul. 12, 1963; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,752 to Welter, Sep. 3, 1985.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.